Polycaprolecton (PCL) Electrospun Nanofibers (ENF) have numerous biomedical applications. Co-pending application Ser. Nos. 14/734,147 and 9,359,694 by the present Applicant disclose a method and apparatus for controlled deposition of branched ENF on biomedical implants and material. ENF have been found to be excellent carriers of drugs for improving the bone growth around a bio-medical implant. If applied as a coating around the implant, improved bone growth may reduce the implant loosening problem widely experienced with presently available implants. However, the use of PCL ENF matrix as a coating material for an implant has heretofore been severely limited because ENF fiber has poor adhesion with an implant surface, preventing use at physiological load bearing conditions.
An ideal implant for total joint arthroplasty or dental surgeries has not yet been developed. When an implant is inadequate for osseointegration, micro-motions occur at the implant surface leading to activation of osteoclasts' resorption of bone around the implant, contributing to further implant loosening and eventual implant failure. Delayed bone healing has been reported in approximately 600,000 fractures per year in the United States. Along with the physical pain and suffering, implant loosening due to poor osseointegration and healing leads to economic burdens with the direct medical costs exceeding $3 billion alone annually. A method is needed to attach the ENF fibers to an implant surface for both regular and irregular shape implants. This method will also need to enable drug delivery and promote bone growth.